Epidemic
by Hatner
Summary: She was one of the last magical beings left on the planet, so naturally, nothing would be simple. All Kai wanted was to forget and waste away. Unfortunately, a billionaire with an ego the size of his tower had other ideas. This might be a Tony Stark/OC story. And it might not be. But what I can tell you for sure: It'll be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/n: I need to make something clear before I begin. This story has no plot line whatsoever. I don't know where this is going and probably never will. Also, Kai's name is pronounced "K-Eye" not "Kay". Got it? Cool. Also, I don't have a beta, so… yeah. Now on to the interesting part.

Three years ago there was a battle at Hogwarts.

I was in my seventh year when it happened. Ravenclaw had managed to avoid attention as a whole; we weren't called clever for nothing. But when the battle came, we were also the first to die. After it was over I never found my brothers body, but that's a different story.

About three or four hours in Harry Potter showed up. He dueled with Voldemort, and… they both died. The mad man had decided if he couldn't live, then neither could Harry. He cast one spell, Lofes Diatre, killed every living thing within ten miles.

For some reason it didn't affect us; Me, Logan Fitz, Harold McRayne, Joshua Saje, and Lauren Winters.

We were all Ravenclaws; if I had stopped to think, maybe I'd have realized how odd it was that we were alive.

It turns out, Voldemort was more intelligent, and crueler, than we thought.

Lauren went back to diagon alley the first chance she got. Her parents lived above their shop on Main Street, and she needed to know if they were alive.

And they were alive. For about ten days. Voldemort had infected us six with a virus that killed only magical species. But there was one catch: the hosts were immune. After everyone died, we would be alone.

It took all of two months for Europe's magical population to die. By then it was spread across the globe.

Eight more months and almost all of the worlds magical population was dead as we knew it.

It's been a year since then. The six of us split up; not wanting reminders of what used to be. I flew to New York, renting a flat above a tattoo parlor owned by what appeared to be a fearsome midget named Wally.

The flat wasn't in the best condition; mold growing on the ceiling, peeling wall paper, and 1980 appliances, but for $400 per month, I couldn't really complain. I did have money, well actually, it's more like I could get money if I wanted it. All magical banks were unguarded, the goblins dead, and it turns out that Joshua knew how to get inside thanks to an extremely drunk goblin named Hoofswiper.

At the moment though, I worked at a small cafe that appeared to be shrinking with each passing day.

Speaking of which, I was late for work.

•••

Mrs. Clark scowled at me as I came in.

"One of these days child, you'll be late for your own funeral."

I smirked and looked at her through the corner of my eye as I shrugged off my hoodie,"If I had to pick one thing in life to be late for, it'd be that."

I picked up a blue apron and tied it around my waist as the first customer walked in. Mrs. Clark made a shooing motion towards the back; was she actually trying to keep me away from people? I wasn't that bad…

Whatever. Baking was more fun the pretending not to be antisocial.

I probably made around four hundred chocolate chip cookies by 5:00 when I got off work, and I know I ate at least half.

•••

New York was amazing at night. The lights made is feel surreal. I was surrounded by people and none of them knew who I was, where I came from… or what I had done.

Wait.

What.

This is the ground. Why am I on the ground wha-

"…are you drunk too?"

The man's voice was slurred. He reached out a hand to pull me up… and fell over himself.

I stared.

"I, am not drunk." Pulling myself to my feet I grabbed his hand dragged him into a alleyway; you can get trampled fairly easily in this city.

He started to get up only to fall again I sighed and grabbed his arm, "C'mon stranger, lets get you a taxi."

He stared at me.

"What did you call me?"

"…stranger..."

"You don't recognize me?"

"Umm…"

I looked at him.  
Dark hair, dark eyes, tan, little bit of stubble… he did look kinda familiar…

"Logan? I haven't seen you in forever!"

He stared at me in disbelief.

Cue awkward silence.

So I'm guessing his name wasn't Logan.

A/n: *sings* revieeeeeewwwww *hacking* *booing* *shattering glass* *still singing* if youuuuu reevieeeeww I'llllllll stooooop

Seriously though,

Review

…Please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: One review WHAT AM I DOING WRONG. Umm… thought I should let ya know that I actually write the authors note before I start the story, so at the moment, you know what's going to happen just as much as I do. But once I post this, I can look back on this note in fondness for the time I still didn't have a clue what was going on. Anything with relevance will be in the author's note on the bottom.  
And now to the story.

"So you honestly have no idea who I am?"

The cabbie glanced at us in the rear view mirror.

"Not a clue."

…I think the cabbie was laughing. However, the strange dude sitting next to me that I'm apparently supposed to know, was letting the flies in.

"Why is it such a big deal to you?"

He kept staring at me, "Have you ever heard of Stark Industries?"

"…uh-uh."

Whoever-he-is shook his head and held out his hand.

"My name is Tony Stark. How you don't know who I am is beyond me, but I own Stark Industries, and multi-billion dollar company."

"Okaaaay…"

The cab stopped and I climbed out, Mr. Stark through some random bills in the front seat, and more or less fell out.

Can't billionaires drag their own drunk selves off the street, or will I be stuck with this moron for the rest of the night? I still have… things… I need to do.

"Where do you live Stark."

He rolled his eyes and pointed up.

Oh.

Look.

A big tower with his name on it.

I looked at him, "So… do you get lost a lot?"

"Wha- Why do you ask?"

"Your tower has your name on it. The only reason I can think of to do that is because someone get lost a lot."

Stark sighed. Apparently it wasn't because he got lost a lot.

He grabbed my sleeve.

"C'mon surprisingly naive girl I've never met before. There's someone I want you to meet."

…okay then.

•••

"This," Stark announced proudly, "Is Ironman… Do you know him?"

"…dude. That's a piece of metal. Why would I know it?"

"Him. It's a him."

"Whatever."

"You seriously don't know him?"

"…no."

•••

Stark left the room only to come back dragging a bleary eyed red head in a pink bathrobe.

"This is Pepper slash Virginia Potts. Do you know her?"

"No."

'Pepper' looked imploringly back at Stark, "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Yeah, yeah, go back to sleep Pep."

•••

"Stark what are we doing at someone apartment at three in the morning?"

"Just wait. Be right back; don't move."

Shouts of "Steve" and not-so-subtle swearing could be heard from inside.

Suddenly door opened, and Stark was dragging another human being out to display in front of me. The poor man appeared to have been in the middle of working out.

"This is Steve Rodgers, AKA Captain America. Please tell me you know him!"

Was he actually begging?

"I don't know him. Are you trying to make a point, 'cause so far I don't know what's going on."

Steve glared at Stark, "Yes Tony, what's going on?"

'Tony' huffed. "Don't you get it capsicle, she doesn't know me, doesn't know stark industries, doesn't know Pepper, and doesn't know you."

Steve glanced at me. "Is this true?"

Was it really that surprising I didn't know who these people are?

"Yeah, he's right, now. WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"Listen. Have you ever heard of the Avengers?"

A/n: I dunno how that paved over, just kinda went with da flow, but here's the thing. I have 128 views, and one review. That's means that 127 ignored me. Not that I blame you; I get pretty annoying. But seriously.

Reeeeevvvviiiieeewwwwwwww

Anyone who reviews will get hand delivered cyber gifts.


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight. Nine months ago the Norse god of fire and mischief came to New York with an army of aliens and tried to take over the world?"

Stark glanced at Steve and they nodded.

"Yeah pretty much."

"…WHY AM I ALWAYS THE LAST PERSON TO FIND OUT WHEN SOME MEGALOMANIAC WANTS TO CONQUER THE HUMAN RACE!?"

"…"

"…"

Stark held up a finger and paused, "I feel like you're phrasing should be given more attention but it'll probably come up later so we can ignore it for now."

"Can I pretend to go back to my work out while actually calling Natasha?"

"Sure Steve."

"Thanks."

#####

"Do I need to call Fury?"

All Natasha really wanted to do was sleep after returning from her trip to Beijing, but unfortunately, sleep was never an option for her. _Noooo_ that would be _asking too much_, everyone else could have it but never _her._

"I have no idea. That's why I called you."

There was heavy sighing heard on Steve's end of the phone.

"Let me call Clint."

#####

"She seriously had no idea?"

"According to Steve, no. And apparently this isn't the first time it's happened either."

"Are we planning on calling Fury?"

"Maybe after I get twelve hours of sleep."

"Kay."

#####

"Stark?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"….Don't call me sweetheart. And I'm going home."

"Naahhh."

"Yes. I'm going home."

"Chica I just ordered pizza."

"I can go home later."

"Good choice."

#####

A/n: Yes. It's short. No, I have no idea why. No, there is no plotline. Yes, I will be continuing. Yes, I will be sad if people don't review considering I have 859 views and ten reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

A/n: You guys I have 1672 views and 18 reviews. One thousand six hundred fifty four people ignored me. I AM NOT THAT QUIET OF A PERSON IF I SERIOUSLY CAN'T GET MORE REVIEWS I WILL START TYPING ENTIRE CHAPTERS IN CAPS-LOCK. LOOK. FIRST I ASKED NICELY. THEN I BRIBED. THEN I REASONED. NOW IM BLACKMAILING/THREATENING. TAKE YOUR PICK. POINT IS. PEOPLE. REVIEW. PLEASE. Thank you. Now. To act like civilized barbarians. Also: someone mentioned they had no idea Kai was a girl. Heads up: Kai's a girl. They were also wondering about what she looked like: 5'8, black hair, blue eyes, pale. 135 pounds. Tattooed up the spine with black ink made to look like cracks in the skin. Blame Wally.

You now know what she looks like.

Moving on. To tHE STORY!

###

"And just where have you been?"

Kai looked at Wally. He was a sight in all his four foot glory, red beard, and tattooed skull.

Their eyes connected and both burst out laughing.

"Lo is in the back Chica. I think it's important."

"Thanks."

She threw her hoodie at a coat rack, not looking to see if it landed anywhere near it, and pushed her way through the back door.

Lauren had definitely seen better days.

A scar traveled across her left cheek; still red. The formally blonde hair was now a rusty shade of brow- was that blood?

"Hey Lo."

Lauren gave a nod. "Kai. "

"…so…why're you here?"

"…Joshua's dead."

"Confirmed?"

"No."

"Meaning he's probably still alive but doesn't want to deal with the rest of humanity."

"Pretty much."

Kai smirked. "I'm guessing he sent you to tell me so I wouldn't go looking myself?"

Lauren screwed one eye shut and mimed shooting pistols with her fingers. "Bingo."

"Now. I really must ask. What on earth did you do to your hair?"

The former blonde reached up to touch her hair, "What are you talk- oh. The blood."

"Uh-huh. The blood."

"So, funny story, I'm late for a very important meeting I'll get back to you on tha-"

A loud crack filled the air as a successful apparition took place.

"Dammit."

Three loud bangs nearly shook the ratty tattoo parlor.

"KAAAIIIII!", yelled Wally from some unknown room, "DOOOORR!"

"COMING!"

She opened the door without removing the chain and pearled through the crack.

"Yeah?"

"…My name is Natalie."

"…and?"

"…Are you Kai?"

"Maybe. I'll get back to you on that."

Kai made to shut the door but Natalie wedged one combat boot covered foot in the crack.

"You've met Tony, I assume?"

"…if I answer will you leave?"

"No."

"…dammit."

Natalie smiled.

A/n: Longest scene, shortest chapter. Incase you can't tell, I still have no idea where this is going. More will be explained later, or if it takes to long, I may write a super long chapter (round 10-15k) purely for explanations, personalities, and what the heck is going on. Side note: there is a bunch of underlying stuff I'm not even saying, 'cause it doesn't really matter right now, but heads up: eventually the chapters will be long. I mean loooooong. I just need to get this moving first.


End file.
